James Ray Steam
BIOGRAPHICAL Sir James Ray Steam is a part of a very special family. A family who's brains outsized many other peoples brains allowing them to learn to adapt and invent things much quicker, They also have a genetic code which allows for living very very long lives nobody knows how long, But as long as Food, Water, Oxygen. Etc His blood is a very special type Britannic which means his body is more capable of taking on illness, cancerous, diseases and birthing diseases. [[Britannic|'Britannic']]'s hearts are much more powerful and can withstand strokes and heart attacks with ease. often James finds himself wondering if he could make the rest of the world have these hearts. Britannic's often outsized most people by height weight and strength meaning they often were looked at up there nostrils, They stood just above or below the 6-foot mark. EARLY LIFE 1853 - 1875 James was born into a [[midlow|'mid-low']] class family though they were happy with there lifestyle, as 8 out of 10 of the money went into machines in the Workshop out the back of the house in the courtyard. When James was 5 he had learned how to read write and do some mediocre mathematics, By the time he was 7 he could do Very advanced mathematics and could now speak Britannic. He was educated at a school but quickly was pulled out as at his age he should not be able to do the things that he did from literary getting a page of work and not even 30 seconds later say that he was done and that he needed a few more pages to even last 3 minutes, He made a lot of friends and was also the first person to be called a Nerd by some of ''Macclesfield's'' worst bully's. When he was 8 he went to work at a Manchester Textile mill called "Crusader Works" on Chapeltown Street. When he was 10 and was on his way to work he met a newspaper boy named [[Clifford|''Clifford]] who became his best friend. In 1866 James went on an 'Adventure' that would change the course of his life ( More ways than he thought ) 'MIDLIFE' 1875 - 1950 From 1875 James a name for himself, From inventing the Automobile to breaking the land speed record in a steam engine at 375 kilometers per hour in a Steam Electric Locomotive. 'LATE LIFE' 1950 - 2025 'WORKING LIFE''' 1861 - Present British Engineering Services Association 1910 - Present British Motor Corporation 1920 -Present RAF: Steam Flyers 1939 - 1950 British Railways 1952 - 2018 London Transport 1956 - 1974 Co LTD White Cunard Star Lines 1917 - 1978 Manchester Bus Company 1936 - 1942 Liverpool Shipbuilding Dockyards 1901 - 1938 LNER 1920 - 1925 NWR 1889 - 1910 LMS 1878 - Present GWR 1922 - 1934 SR 1925 - 1934 Irish Rail 1922 - 1925 Welsh Railways 1935 - 1938 English Electric Company 1910 - 1976 A Variation of pubs 1870 - 1960 Scottish & Welsh coal Ind 1872 - 1927 Royal Marines 1920 - 1949 Royal Navy 1897 - 1956 Doncaster works 1923 - 1948 Liverpool shipbuilders 1875 - 1997 Irish Construction Company 1950 - 1975 Welsh heating and plumbing 1935 - 1950 Railway Infrastructure Co 1937 - 1976 Victoria Station 1870 - Present Kings-Cross Station 2006 - 2017 Manchester University 1980 -1981 The University of England 1981 - 1982 British United Airship Company 1915 - Present National Aeronautical Space Agency Aka NASA and ISA's Predecessor 1960 - 1990 ISA Aka Galaxy Garrison and Starfleet Predecessor 1990 - 2009 Starfleet 2009 - Present Sodor Bus Company 1920 - 1940 Sodor Mining Company 1934 - 1937 Liverpool Concreters 1937 - 1940 Irish Construction LTD 1936 - 1938 Scottish munitions and explosives Ind 1870 - Present Isle of Man oil Co 1925 - Present London Accountants 1890 - 1940 English National Bank 1895 - 1935 Welsh stock market company 1895 - 1930 Glasgow Engineering Corps 1904 - 1912 Edinburgh Sewage LTD 1903-1904 Yorkshire account management 1945 - 1965 The Manchester Guardian 1880 - 1905 Shepperton Studios 1960 - Present Welsh Explosives Company 1890 -1901 British Medical research LTD 1903 - 1967 United Kingdom Shipping Company 1923 - 1986 TRIVIA